Joe Hart
Joseph "Joe" Hart is a character on the Fox TV show Glee. He is currently a Sophomore at William McKinley High School, who made his debut appearance in Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is currently a part of The God Squad and New Directions. Joe is portrayed by The Glee Project co-winner Samuel Larsen. Season Three Heart He is introduced as a homeschooled teen who is joining McKinley High School in his sophomore year because he realized his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Mercedes, Quinn and Sam. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. Along with the rest of the God Squad, he performs a "singing telegram" of Stereo Hearts to Rachel from Finn. Santana asks them to do a singing telegram from her to Brittany. While the rest of the God Squad are up for it, Joe is not sure as he has never met a gay person before, but says he'll think about it. Later, at Sugar's party at Breadstix, he declares that "Love is love, man," and he and the rest of the God Squad sing Cherish/Cherish for Brittany. In Love Shack, he is seen sitting with Finn, before Quinn takes him to dance with her. On My Way Joe is taking part in a meeting of The God Squad where Dave Karofsky's condition is discussed and expresses concern for his well-being. He also invites Kurt to the meeting. Joe is later seen in the audience at Regionals cheering the Warblers as they sing Glad You Came, and later he is seen in the audience watching the New Directions sing Fly/I Believe I Can Fly. Big Brother Joe is walking down the hallway barefoot when Finn nearly steps on his toes. Later, he and Quinn talk after her return to the school. He tells her he prayed for her, and she says she looks up to him and knows some people that he could inspire whilst he helps to push her wheelchair down the hallway. Quinn invites Joe to join New Directions, and he joins at the end of the episode, taking part in Booty Camp. Saturday Night Glee-ver In Saturday Night Glee-ver, Joe has a solo in Night Fever ''after rehersing it earlier with Will, Sue, and Blaine. He was dancing happily in the choir room during ''Disco Inferno. He participates with the rest of New Directions in Stayin' Alive. Dance With Somebody After the I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) performance, Quinn watches, hurt, especially after Brittany tells her that she dreams of her dancing (and flying and breathing fire). Joe confronts her about it, and then convinces her to allow him to go to her physical therapy. Joe and Quinn perform Saving All My Love For You and the club watches, blushing at the chemistry between the two. In physical therapy, Joe is about to kiss her, but he doesn't (maybe because he wasn't able to control his "feelings"). In the gym, Joe confronts Sam about his feelings for Quinn, saying he couldn't control his 'feelings' for her. He feels conflicted about his religion conflicts to his physical needs. In physical therapy, Quinn notices that Joe is a little excited, he feels embarrassed, she tells him that it's fine. He tells her that he thinks she is beautiful and feels like he doesn't have to do what God says for him to feel closer to him, wanting to be with Quinn. She tells him she wouldn't ask him to give up his faith because it's nice to know there's something that can't be lost. Joe asks what they have and she replies with, something new. Choke During the School's Out performance, when Puck enters the choir room, Joe seems shocked of Puck and the dancers behing him, with the rest of the club. The next day, when Finn entered the boys locker room expressing that he is worried about Puck, Joe looks concerned. Later that day, in the choir room, he and the rest of the boys in New Directions help Puck study for his final Geography exam. Joe asks Finn how Rachel was doing after her choked in her NYADA audition and Finn tells him the situation is bad. A few minutes later, the New Direction boys started performing The Rain in Spain and Joe played the guitar in the number. He was jumping everywhere and doing major head banging with his dreads swinging back and forth, enjoying himself immensely. After Puck finished his test Joe and the rest of the boys met Puck outside of the Geography class. Puck thanks them for being there for him and helping him and they have a group hug. Prom-asaurus Joe goes to Quinn's physical therapy. He stands out for her when Finn tells her to stand up. He performs with the guys What Makes You Beautiful and then he is seen helping Quinn getting on stage and enjoying her performance of Take My Breath Away. He takes a picture at the end with Artie an Rory. Songs Duets SAMLFY.png|Saving All My Love For You (Quinn) (Dance With Somebody)|link=Saving All My Love For You Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *His best friend was his Mom prior to Heart. *He was home schooled until he transferred to McKinley. *His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. *His family doesn't own a TV. *Only knew religious songs prior to Heart. *Each one of his dreads is named after a book of the bible. *Was originally rumored to be named Apollo, and was rumored to be Puck's cousin. *Didn't know what grade level he was since he was homeschooled. *Is seen dancing with Quinn during Love Shack. *His surname is almost the same as the episode he first appears in. *Has tattoos that spell out Bible quotes. *He likes to walk barefoot. *He's the only character played by a The Glee Project winner who didn't get any solos in their debut episode. Instead, he got two group numbers. *Santana was the first homosexual person he ever met, so he never knew any gay people until he was 15-16. *He enjoys Disco Music. *In Saturday Night Glee-ver he seemed to be the only male not to sing in falsetto because it is a Bee Gees song, which the singers are higher vocally. *Brittany believes that Joe is a girl who doesn't shave her armpits. *In the locker scene in Choke he was seen doing yoga. Gallery StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg C-C6.png C-C5.png C-C3.png C-C2.png SH11.png SH10.png SH8.png SH7.png 3464494284ce11e1b9f1123138140926_7.jpg|Brittany calls Joe Hart : Teen Jesus Ever After.png Love.png Micheal.png Prayers.png Rock.gif roll.gif Gripped.gif Crawl.gif Twig.png Seen me.png Slipping.gif Yippy.gif Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o2 250.gif|Joe´s boner part 1 Tumblr m30tweBJFp1qhr255o3 250.gif|Joe's boner part 2 boner.jpg joehart.jpg samlfy.jpg Glitter.jpg NoseRing.gif Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters